


Underneath the Mistletoe

by nosetothewind94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: Just a yearly pack Christmas celebration with a sneaky sprig of mistletoe and two idiots stuck under it. No worries, it's fake. Unlike the things happening underneath it. Those are real. Very real...





	Underneath the Mistletoe




End file.
